


First Taste

by XLR



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party with Mom goes horribly wrong, or horribly right, depending on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste

"Go on, don't be schuch a schtick in the mud, Dave," Mom crooned, sloshing her drink everywhere. Dave looked down at the plastic cup he had been clutching since Mom had forced it upon him a while ago. The drink inside was clear green, like Jade's eyes. She was passed out, her head resting on the worn table, the deep scratches in the wood grain beginning to leave marks on her cheeks. A half-empty cup stood watch over her.

"Dave, I don't think Mother will stop bothering you regarding your consumption of alcoholic beverages until you partake," Rose said informatively. She had discreetly disposed of her drink while Mom badgered John into drinking appletini. He was sitting up, staring intently at Rose for further guidance, as Rose seemed to avoid his gaze.

"Fine, damnit," Dave said. Dave brought the red cup up to his lips and sipped. The drink was sweet, surprisingly, with just a hint of sour twang. He tilted the cup back more. The taste filled his entire mouth and drained into his throat, simultaneously chilling and warming him. He gulped and looked back down at the cup. It was now empty.

"Awww, attaboy Dave," Mom said. She stood up, and in a few strides, clumsily squeezed the adolescent into her soft, ample cleavage. Dave couldn't help but inhale her scents. She smelled good in that odd way older women do, with perfumes and makeup. It seemed to last forever, and for Dave, it could have lasted forever. Rose began to make small talk with John, directing his attention away from what was about to happen. Dave had a dim realization of the passing of time, a manifestation of his powers, and he realized he wanted more.

"Uh, Ms.-"

"Call me Mom, Dave," Mom purred as she began to stroke Dave's hair.

"Okay. Mom, can I have some more?" Dave said curtly. Mom chuckled softly as she moved Dave's head to one side and opened her lab coat, revealing a low cut t-shirt that was just a size too small and gave Dave an eyeful of her boobs. She reached down past her shapely hips to the flask that peeked out of her pants pocket. She continued to chuckle as she put the flask to Dave's lips and tilted his head back, forcing him to drink the contents of the flask. Like the appletini, it was sweet. Unlike the appletini, it smelled horrible, and burned on the way down. Dave sputtered and coughed, his thoughts becoming clouded. Mom brought Dave in for another hug, smooshing his face into the small exposed gap between her breasts and pushed a hand under Dave's shirt to rub his back. Dave was surprised that boobs could be that fucking soft. They had more give than his bro's smuppets, and those were pretty soft. His nether regions began to stir, and he began to take action.

He waited a beat until he thought Mom would not pay much attention to his shuffling and then sighed heavily, rubbing his face deeper into Mom's breasts, and awkwardly repositioned himself on his stool so Mom's thigh would rub up against his swelling erection. Unfortunately, Mom noticed. "Dave, are you okay?" she said coyly. She gestured wildly to Rose to get her to leave, who did so coolly, leading John into the living room and closing the door behind her.

Dave's brain couldn't make words, and suggested that Dave rub his boner against Mom's thighs, so he did. Mom chuckled again and broke the embrace. She stooped down slightly until she and Dave were eye to eye. Dave panicked a She smirked seductively and rested a hand on Dave's thigh, fingers gently caressing Dave's growth. She pressed in a bit, causing Dave to wince. The hand began to move upwards to his button-fly. As her hand dexterously undid the buttons, her other hand reached up to Dave's face and removed his glasses. Dave's head was spinning, and he began to breathe heavily as his cock fought against his jeans for freedom. Mom began to pull Dave's pants down with his boxers, penis springing free at the first possible moment.

Mom leaned forward, tilted her head to the side and began to kiss Dave, biting his lower lip as her hand grasped his dick and began to stroke it slowly. Dave moaned and began to thrust his hips upward. Mom took that cue and began to stroke faster, occasionally pausing at the head and squeezing. Dave felt hot, he felt like he couldn't breathe enough and his dong was throbbing. He felt like it was about to explode when Mom stopped suddenly. "No!" Dave said as Mom moved away from his face and released her grasp. His penis pulsated with his heartbeat as she turned around and began to undress. First, the lab coat, which she left in a heap at her feet, and then her pants, which she removed with a flourish, showing off her childbearing hips and sizable butt with a wiggle in Dave's direction. She turned around to face Dave again and took off her panties, showing off her pussy, puffy and wet from arousal. Dave realized that Mom was not wearing a bra, as her nipples stood at attention, poking out of her t-shirt.

Dave could take no more. He slid off the stool and walked as best as his erection and pants would allow over to Mom, wrapped his arms around her and began to thrust fruitlessly between her thighs, his penis barely touching Mom's lower lips as he began to bring himself back to climax. He was at the precipice, when Mom roughly grabbed him by the thighs, under his butt, and brought him inside.

Dave's feelings of euphoria from the warmth and enveloping pressure of Mom's honey pot drove him to thrust even faster as he clung to Mom's trunk like a koala. Mom slowly moved Dave back towards the stool, her legs beginning to give way under Dave's weight and from his assault. Dave looked up at Mom. Her face was flushed and her nostrils flared as she tried to maintain her composure with a demure smile. All Dave could think about was how warm and good this felt.

She sat Dave on the stool rougher than she'd liked. The stool scraped a bit and bumped Dave into the table, causing Jade to mumble as she resettled herself. Mom decided to end it. She pried Dave off of her as Dave's body used the momentum to carry him over the edge. His whole body spasmed once before Mom jumped on him, bringing him back inside as she rode out his orgasm. He shuddered as he continued to cum, each pulse widening mom's cunt as it spurted a bit of Dave's seed into the resulting opening before it closed back to its original size.

As Dave's orgasm subsided, Mom began to move her hips up and down, slamming her butt down on Dave's lap after slowly raising her pussy so the only thing still in it was Dave's head. Dave's dick began to ache painfully, unused to this type of abuse. Mom's vagina began to contract around Dave, making things worse for him. He gritted his teeth and held on to Mom for comfort as she finished. She moved her ass faster as she came, girl juices staining the hem of Dave's shirt and spilling onto the stool's leatherette covering. Dave leaned back carefully against the table and continued to hold Mom. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing a sex scene. Not satisfied, feels too long, timing is off (god Dave is about to cum for like a third of the story), and I need a thesaurus for genitals.


End file.
